Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of freezers or refrigerators, and more particularly to freezers or refrigerators installed in the wall of a building for opening on both sides of a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators are well known in the art. Typical refrigerators are used either completely inside or outside buildings. Refrigerators are also commonly installed onto vehicles for the transportation of food. Typical refrigerators are not designed to fit within the wall of a building with doors to open the refrigerator on both sides of the wall.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,729 xe2x80x9cRefrigerated Milk Containerxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,216, xe2x80x9cRefrigerator For Securely Accepting Deliveriesxe2x80x9d, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse refrigerators for installing in the wall of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,216, titled xe2x80x9cRefrigerator For Securely Accepting Deliveriesxe2x80x9d enables the user to open the refrigerator from both sides, and is insertable into the wall of a building, and contains an optional additional freezer compartment. However, the aforesaid invention does not provide for a grooved secure fit on the exterior of the building wall. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,729 provides for a refrigerator mounted in the exterior wall of a building. However, the aforesaid patent does not provide for a freezer, and does not provide a grooved secure fit on the exterior of the building.
Companies delivering perishable refrigerated goods often must wait until the residents of a home are present before making a delivery. This practice might require more than one attempt at a delivery of goods to a residence, or else require idling of delivery personnel until the resident answers a telephone call made to determine whether the resident is at home. This inefficient use of company resources can be alleviated with a device that permits delivery of the goods at any time, while maintaining perishable goods in a refrigerated or frozen state.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dual-access freezer with secure grooved installation into a building wall and containing optional indicator lights.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved insulated cabinet for installation in a home exterior wall, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides an insulated cabinet installable into the exterior wall of a home, with doors on the interior and exterior doors of the freezer. The outside and inside door panels are attached to the cabinet by hinges, and contain lockable mechanisms to secure the doors. The insulated cabinet includes a main compartment capable of storing items for refrigeration, an interior compartment for inserting into the wall of a building, and a lower compartment. The lower compartment contains a cooling mechanism connected to the main compartment for selectively cooling the insulated cabinet to a selected temperature.
The outside door of the insulated cabinet is accessible from the exterior of a building, and the inside door of the insulated cabinet is accessible from the interior of the building. The cabinet is secured by such means as bolts. The insulated cabinet contains an indicator light that turns on when a delivery of refrigerated goods is made to the insulated cabinet, the indicator light being turned off when the resident of the building opens the inside door of the insulated cabinet to retrieve the delivered refrigerated goods.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure whereby commercial ice cream trucks and food delivery companies are able to deliver food to homes without having to wait until the homeowners are home to make the delivery.